diangelomaltifandomcom-20200215-history
Cache 3
=Di'angelo and Malti Wiki = Ping phrases (?) Rigbybestie1510 =Di'angelo and Malti Wiki= =Private Messages= *Jaillox PMAFKClear*Welcome to the Di'angelo and Malti Wiki chat *Jaillox has joined the chat. *6:27 Jaillox SUP BIZNITCHES *RP TIEM *Uhh... where were we? *6:28 Rigbybestie1510 TY BOI I LOST ALL THE GOOD PARTS YESTERDAY CAUSE OF A CRASH I'M SO UPSET *6:28 Jaillox DAMNIT T.S WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET A VIRUS *6:29 Rigbybestie1510 IT'S MY FAULT I'M A FUCKTARD *Well, since I'm at my aunt's, on her new, virus-free, non-crashing laptop, that won't be a problem! *6:30 Jaillox Well, what are we gonna do about all of that stuff? We can't re-do it... *6:30 Rigbybestie1510 I know... *Hmmm... *6:31 Jaillox Uhh... let's just start from where we last remember... *6:32 Rigbybestie1510 Sadly, I didn't save that stuff because I thought you were coming back. When I realized you weren't, I was going to save it, but the video I was watching or SOMETHING caused T.S. to crash... *Okay. *6:32 Jaillox I lats remember the paramedics giving Malti a bottle of their "medicine", (Maple Syrup) *6:32 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah. *6:33 Jaillox Paramedic 1: Here, eh. Paramedic 2: Try this, eh. *they give her a 3 liter bottle of Maple Syrup* *Malti: Di, I know what WE'RE having for breakfast tomorrow... *holds up jug of syrup* *6:34 Rigbybestie1510 I DON'T WANT PANCAKES, I WANT FREEDOM! MY ARM, DAMNIT! I'm fine, I'm fine... *quietly*...shit... *6:35 Jaillox *the paramedics wheel him to his room* *Paramedic 1: The doctor will be here shortly, eh. Paramedic 2: That's right, eh. *Doctor Georgio McFigglybuns comes in* Hello, there. My name is Georgio McFigglybuns. *all the pups laugh* *Dr. McFigglybuns blushes in embarassment* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *6:50 Rigbybestie1510 *bursts out in laughter* And people laughed at MY name! *6:51 Jaillox *half annoyed* So, what seems to be the problem, Mr... uh... *checks sheet* Dingeloo... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *6:59 Rigbybestie1510 Di'angelo. It's Di'angelo. And, there's nothing wrong, so I can just *hops of bed* MY ARM! --go home. *You are now away. *7:04 Jaillox Oh, no... you're not alright... I'll need an X-Ray, Mr. Dianajello. *You are no longer away. *7:08 Rigbybestie1510 No... no, I don't, I can just skedaddle on home and we can forget this happened... *tries to leave* *Jaillox has left the chat. *Jaillox has joined the chat. *7:10 Jaillox *Malti holds him down* The doctor is in charge, Di... he knows what to do... *McFigglybuns: I do... and YOU NEED AN X-RAY *You are now away. *Ok, now... hold out your arm, and I'll be right back... *comes back with X-Ray machine* Ready for X-Rays. *You are no longer away. *7:15 Rigbybestie1510 *holds arm and looks nervous* I refuse... REFUSE... to be subject to this... *7:16 Jaillox *Malti's eyes turn fuzzy* You will DO WHAT THE DOCTOR SAYS! *she uanks on Clementine* *yanks *7:16 Rigbybestie1510 *yelps* OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! *holds out arm* *7:19 Jaillox Dr. McFigglybuns: Oh, dear... is she ok? *motioning to Malti* Malti: OF COURSE I AM! *she grabs his throat, nearly strangling him* Dr. McFigglybuns: Ok! OK! *face turns blue* JUST LET GO OF MY THROAT! Malti: *her eyes return to normal* Oh, dear... I'm so sorry... *she sits in corner* *Dr does X-Ray of Di's arm* *leaves with machine* *Malti starts crying into her paws* I don't know what's wrong with me... *7:21 Rigbybestie1510 *holding arm* Geez, my arm's okay, I dunno why everyone's freaking out about it... There's nothing wrong with you... you're just a little upset... *7:23 Jaillox No, I'm not... there's something wrong with me... I've NEVER been like this before, even when I was furious at you, like the tine when you almost *eyes turn fuzzy* LET OUR KIDS GET EATEN BY A FUCKING GRIFFIN *7:23 Rigbybestie1510 Sorry... *7:25 Jaillox OR HOW ABOUT THAT TIME WHEN THE KIDS RAN AWAY BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T CONTROL YOURSELF IN THE SHOWER! HUH?! WHAT ABOUT THOSE TIMES?! *7:27 Rigbybestie1510 Okay... that was bad... dear, just calm down... *7:28 Jaillox DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, DI! *she picks up a potted plant, and throws it out the open window* *7:28 Rigbybestie1510 *whines* *hides under bed* *7:30 Jaillox GET OUT FROM UNDER THERE! *yanks him by Clementine* *Clementine whacks her in the face, sending her into the wall, knocked out* *7:32 Rigbybestie1510 Thanks, Clementine... but... Oh Dog, is Malti okay? *7:33 Jaillox Junior: Mommy? *tugs on her ear* Mommy? *Evie: Oh, man... is Mommy dead again? *all the puppies tear up, then start crying* *7:36 Rigbybestie1510 No... I don't think Mommy's dead... I hope not... *7:37 Jaillox *she slowly stirs* *she rubs her head* Ugh... what happened? Oww... my head hurts... *7:39 Rigbybestie1510 *yelps, then dives under bed again* *7:39 Jaillox Di? What's the matter with you? Why are you hiding? *Did I say something? *Do I smell? *7:41 Rigbybestie1510 You're not mad at me anymore? *7:42 Jaillox *she laughs* Why on earth would I be mad at you? You're my husband! *7:43 Rigbybestie1510 Oh Malti, you're back to normal! *hugs her* *7:44 Jaillox *she looks confused* What do you mean normal? When was I different? *7:46 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... well... oh, never mind, it doesn't matter. *7:47 Jaillox Oh, Di'... *hugs him* *sees his arm is messed up* What happened to your arm? *And don't say nothing, Di... I know an injury when I see one... *7:49 Rigbybestie1510 I fell down the stairs... *looks to side* *7:49 Jaillox No, you didn't... you're lying to me... Tell me the truth... *7:51 Rigbybestie1510 I... uh... broke it in a fight? *7:53 Jaillox -_- Di'... no one would EVER fight you... and you wouldn't fight anyone... Just tell me the truth... *7:54 Rigbybestie1510 That's true, I'm more of a lover than a fighter... Okay, uh... you pushed me off the bed and I fell on my arm, like, as cushioning. *7:55 Jaillox *she gasps* I-what? No, you're lying... I KNOW you are... I wouldn't do that... You're my husband... *7:57 Rigbybestie1510 I'm afraid I'm not lying this time... *7:58 Jaillox Oh, dog... I could have KILLED you... B-but... WHY would I have done that to you? *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *8:02 Rigbybestie1510 No reason... *looks to side* Uhh... I mean, I was just simple horseplay... nothing bad at all... *8:03 Jaillox No, that wouldn't be horsyplay... I wouldn't have pushed you off of the bed if it was... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *8:07 Rigbybestie1510 It was an accident? *8:08 Jaillox You just said I pushed you off... it wasn't an accident... Oh, dog... I'm SO sorry I did this to you... *8:12 Rigbybestie1510 It's... it's okay... uhh... look... dear... let's go home, I don't want to stay here any longer, since I can feel my arm getting better by the second... *8:13 Jaillox No, we can't, sweetie... if the doctor says you need a cast, you're getting a cast. Besides, I don't want to deal with this *motions to cast on leg* all alone... *8:15 Rigbybestie1510 I don't need a cast, I can prove it! ... uhh... I'll prove it soon! *8:16 Jaillox *Dr comes back in, with gauze, and cotton* Ok, Dianajello... you'll need a cast... *starts putting cast on* Now, this will only be annoying for the first few days. *8:19 Rigbybestie1510 Are you kidding? I want to gnaw my arm off NOW. *8:20 Jaillox Dr: Don't do that, sir... you could kill yourself doing that... *finishes cast* There we go. You can leave now. *Dr walks out* *8:24 Rigbybestie1510 FINALLY! *gets on fours* Oh, crap... I can't run. I HATE YOU BROKE ARM! *8:26 Jaillox Here... *Malti helps him into his legs* *she gets in a wheelchair, and she wheels herself out& *You are now away. *all the pups follow her* *You are no longer away. *8:34 Rigbybestie1510 *runs up to her* Malti, I can't run... I like running... I mean, I like walking on two legs, but geez... what am I, a human? *8:35 Jaillox *she sighs sadly* No, but for now, you'll have to walk like one... I know what will make you feel better, sweetie... Pancakes for dinner! *8:38 Rigbybestie1510 With bacon?! YES! *8:39 Jaillox Oh, ok... with bacon... *kisses him on cheek* Junior: Wait! We're having pancakes? WOOHOO! *runs around, all the puppies follow him* *You are now away. *Twister runs around in circles, until she trips and falls into a wall* *she shakes it off, and continues* *Malti rolls out the front door* I wonder how Lox and Anne are doing with our puppies... *Rigbybestie1510 *You are no longer away. *9:41 Rigbybestie1510 I'm sure they're fine... *9:42 Jaillox *they run out, and run home* Oh, well... I was going to get a cab, but oh well... *she runs off in her wheelchair* *she slips in a puddle, and skids out of control into an alley filled with trash bags* *she emerges covered in trash* Oh, yuck... *9:45 Rigbybestie1510 I don't think there's a cab big enough for us, unless it's a clown car. Oh Dog, Malti, are you okay? *9:46 Jaillox *she tries to get up, but slips in rotten fruit juice* *she gets her bum covered in sticky juice* Y-yeah... *she picks banana peel out of her fur* *she tries to climb into her wheelchair, but it slips out and gets hit by a car, crushing it* Shit... that was my only way home... *I guess I'll have to hold onto your paw... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:52 Rigbybestie1510 I can carry you, no problemo! *gets on fours* *quietly* Damn, my arm... *9:55 Jaillox No, sweetie... you really *gets lifted* Don't have to... I can just walk, and hold your hand for stability... *9:56 Rigbybestie1510 I'll prove to you nothing's wrong with me! I'm fine! C'mon! *9:57 Jaillox Oh, ok... *she holds onto his fur* *9:58 Rigbybestie1510 *groans from pain* *straining* Alright, away we go! *starts running* *whines from pain with every step* I'm fine, I'm fine! *10:00 Jaillox Di', PLEASE... let me down... I don't want you getting hurt... *10:01 Rigbybestie1510 I'M OKAY, DAMNIT! *stubbornly keeps running, despite being in extreme pain* *10:01 Jaillox *she pops him in the head* Don't talk to me that way. *10:03 Rigbybestie1510 THEN STOP DOUBTING ME *10:03 Jaillox Ok, ok... I just don't want a hurt husband... because, that'd be no good... But, I trust you... *grips tighter* *10:06 Rigbybestie1510 *painfully* Don't worry, I know what I'm doing... *thinking* I gotten myself into SO much trouble here... but, I can't admit to her I'm hurting... *10:11 Jaillox Di', please... I can tell you're in pain... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *10:12 Rigbybestie1510 I'm not in pain! What makes you think that? I'm fine, I told you so many times! *Jaillox has left the chat. *You are now away. *Jaillox has joined the chat. *11:30 Jaillox Rigbybestie1510 *C'mon, pings... *do your stuff... *Rig... *come on... *PLEASE... *Rigbybestie1510 *Rigbybestie1510 *Damnit, Rig... *I stay up really late, just for you *and you don't show up... *Rigbybestie1510 *sigh* I guess I'll wait... -_- *BUT IF YOUR ASS ISN'T ON HERE BY 2:30, I'M GOING TO BED *Rigbybestie1510 *Rig, PLEASE... *Rigbybestie1510 *Rigbybestie1510 *DAMNIT RIG *I STAY AWAKE FOR YOU *AND YOU DON'T FUCKING SHOW UP *Please, Rig... *I want to RP... *sigh* Rig... *Tog... *mr dg. *sigh* I'm going to bed... -_- I WAS gonna wait for you, but apparently you're not there... -_- *Jaillox has left the chat. *You are no longer away. *1:09 Rigbybestie1510 Ugh... It's like... 1? I dunno... also, dude... I was REA::Y tired from staying up with you earlier, man... >< *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *Well, I guess I'll wait until the morning then. And, I REALLY hope he blames the laptop for this, not me, because if I heard that many pings, I think I'd be alerted... *You are now away.